


Side Effects

by Bluebell_Scyana



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_Scyana/pseuds/Bluebell_Scyana
Summary: Kol discovers a side effect to drinking too much blood.





	1. Chapter 1

Kol sat in the middle of the bloody mess, a grin plastered to his face. Elijah looked at him sternly, “I hope you are proud of what you've done.” “Of course I am. The witches were a threat and I removed it. I just availed of the chance to enjoy a nice meal. Two birds and all that.” Kol picked himself off the floor and feigned a move to place a bloody hand on Elijah's shoulder. Elijah deflected with a swipe, “They will retaliate.” Still grinning, Kol jested, “And then I get another nice meal. Anyway it will take time for them to get coordinated.” “ You are impossible.” sighed Elijah, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Look I’ll clean up your mess. This time! Just stay out of trouble.” “Always and forever”, smirked Kol as he sauntered out of the warehouse.

He barely reached the end of the street when he realised something was wrong. It felt like his very blood was buzzing with an electricity that was ready to burst free. One of the witches must have taken something but there were so many of them. Finding out which one would be difficult enough, never mind identifying what they took. Wasting no time, he tuned back. Hopefully Elijah's cleaning efforts haven't progressed too far.

He wasn't using his vampire speed but with every step, dust swirled in vortices. Kol stopped dead, a thought crossing his mind. He uttered a few words and to his delight a car down the street to caught fire. He could have fun with this but only if he kept it from his interfering siblings. Certainly when it came to Elijah, he would be lucky to get away with just a tediously long lecture that would ultimately spoil all his fun, First he had to figure out was if his discovery could be replicated. Then he could concentrate on determining if it was numbers that mattered or if he had come across a very special witch indeed.

Annoyance flowed through him. After his little bit of fun became known, Kol was having more than a bit of difficulty persuading any witch to be in the same room as him and he was now desperate. His connection to magic had left him two days ago and he was once again having to face a life without something that had been an integral part of him. He packed light and lifted car keys. If he left now, no one would be close enough to stop him. If the witches refused to come to him, then he would have to go to the witches, or at least ones who were ignorant of who he was. It wouldn't be the first time he assumed a false identity to get what he wanted.

Kol punched the wall. How could this have happened? He had been so careful. Yes he had drained a dozen covens but he had picked them from all over the continent. They couldn't have connected it to him. Now he's stuck in this dingy room, while the witches never relent in their torment. There was no need for them to overreact like this but they insist on using any means they can to cause him pain. His only hope is that his siblings come to look for him. He sat on the floor and sighed. He would have to explain himself to Elijah after all. Kol resigned himself to the lecture that would ensue and wondered if just maybe, he would be better off sticking with the torture.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud crash and a gargled cry came from the next room. Kol peered through the darkness. With all the torture and his increasing thirst, he had trained himself to shut down his mind. He had withdrew to the very depths of his being and become numb just so he could bear the pain. This however didn't feel normal and it took tremendous effort to drag his brain back into action. After hearing another anguished cry, he saw a trickle of blood find it's way under the door in front of him moments before it crumbled. The light from the early morning sun flooded in. Blinded, he raised his hand to shield his eyes and could just make out the image of a familiar figure. 

“Would you care to tell me what was going through your idiotic mind?” Time had started to lose it's meaning and Kol couldn't remember the last time he had hear that arrogant, mocking voice. “You do realise that your actions have provoked numerous attacks on our family? Even the wolves are feeling brave enough to talk of a revolt.” The figure stepped through the threshold, his face illuminated as he turned his head to take in the surroundings. Turning back to Kol he said threateningly through clenched teeth, “If you cost me my city, I swear I will dagger you for the rest of eternity.” Kol scoffed' it was just like Klaus to only think of how these events would affect him. Nevertheless Kol unconsciously scooted backwards pressing his back into the wall. “And there was me thinking you came to my rescue because you cared for my well being.” Klaus halted his meandering and glared straight at Kol. “Any loyalty or concern I had for you was quickly outweighed by the need to restrain the liability you've become.” “Liability?”, Kol yelled, “That's rich coming from the one with more enemies than the rest of us combined.” Klaus' eyes turned gold and his fangs protruded. “Now is not the time to be at each others throats”, said Elijah as he came down the hall wiping blood from his hands with a handkerchief, “We're too exposed out here. We should return home immediately.” Elijah looked from his handkerchief to his suit and back to the handkerchief before dropping it to the floor with a sigh.

Elijah dragged Kol into the sitting room and roughly shoved him into a chair. Kol felt enraged to be on the receiving end of Elijah's glare and the pointing finger that clearly meant; Stay Put! “I think it's time you tell us exactly what you have been up to”, demanded Elijah. Kol shifted uncomfortably. He didn't relish the thought of sharing his revelation with those who only considered him family when it suited them, but there was no other choice. If he wanted out of this chair only the truth would satisfy them. Begrudgingly Kol recounted the events in the warehouse and shortly after. “That's when I decided to seek out other covens”, drawled Kol, “With each coven I merely noted the numbers present and how long the effects lasted. They never knew what hit them and it really didn't take me long to work out that the more I drained, the longer I could use magic.” He glanced at this brothers. Elijah merely looked contemplative but Klaus on the other hand had a gleam in his eyes. He was already planning on how to use this to his advantage. Freya sat down on the arm of the chair opposite Kol. “If you came to that conclusion so quickly, why did you not come back sooner?” “Well I'm wasn't going to sit with this ability and not test it's limits”, retorted Kol matter-of -factly. He leaned forward in his chair and whispered to her, “Plus, I wanted to have a bit of fun.” Freya rolled her eyes. “So was that you turning all those fountains red?” interrupted Rebecca from the doorway. Kol winked at her and smiled. Elijah growled “Yes but was it really necessary to be something so public and clearly unnatural?” Kol took pleasure watching his brother struggle with his conscious. Regardless of whether his brother was proud of his discovery or despairing about his recklessness, he was content with not get a beating. Elijah took calming breaths and tried not to think of panic and chaos caused from humans declaring that the apocalypse has come. Klaus slyly smiled, his gaze focused on something outside. “Well we can't change that now but I want to know how a bunch of mediocre witches got the better of a Mikaelson?” All the joking and mischief fled Kol leaving him with only embarrassment and shame. “Look, I don't know how it happened. I was just doing what I always did. They didn't even fight back.” Elijah raised an eyebrow. “They just let me,” Kol paused a moment, “drink.” “And you didn't think that was something to worry about?” said Rebecca looking both bemused and astonished. “Becca,” Kol turned in his chair so he could look at her, “You know I've been a friend to witches for centuries. I just thought they were on board with discovering some new magic” “Until you started killing them”, Rebecca said abruptly. “Yes well that's when everything went dark and I woke up in that room feeling like a train ran through my head”, scoffed Kol. The silence hung heavy in the air until Freya broke it with a short laugh. “They're clever. They've created a potion that would make even you sleep but if shared between them would have little noticeable effect. All they had to do was wait for you to gorge yourself.” Kol waited for Klaus' berating about being too predictable but all he received was silence. “Where's Klaus?” A note of worry could be heard in Kol's voice. The window was open but there was no sign of Klaus.


End file.
